staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Czerwca 2012
TVP 1 06:05 TELEZAKUPY 06:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5662 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5662); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 07:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5663 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5663); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 07:20 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 59; magazyn 07:30 Piąty Stadion - odc. 43, Portugalia - Niemcy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:30 Przed meczem 08:35 EURO 2012 - Polska - Grecja 10:25 Po meczu 10:35 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn 10:45 Strefa Kibica 10:55 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 5 - SuperPremiery; koncert 11:35 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy -Żarówka; magazyn 11:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 43, Portugalia - Niemcy 12:10 Powrót do Tamakwa (Indian Summer) 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993) 13:45 Strefa Kibica 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - Zaginiony w akcji (Monkey Thieves - II seria (Missing In Action)) - txt. str. 777 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008) 14:25 Piąty Stadion - odc. 43, Portugalia - Niemcy 14:35 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 13; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 15:05 Nieustraszony - odc. 1 (Knight Rider) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 15:55 Bananowy doktor - odc. 1 (Royal Pains, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:40 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn 16:45 Strefa Kibica 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Galeria - odc. 92; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:45 Galeria - odc. 93; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:15 Galeria - odc. 94; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Alicja na puentach, odc. 24 (Alice Twinkle Toes); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:08 Piąty Stadion - odc. 43, Portugalia - Niemcy 20:10 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 3 20:15 Przed meczem 20:20 EURO 2012 - Niemcy - Portugalia (studio) 20:35 EURO 2012 - Niemcy - Portugalia 22:50 Po meczu 23:00 EURO 2012 - skróty meczów 23:15 EURO 2012 - piłka w grze 23:40 Strefa Kibica 23:50 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - 07 zgłoś się - odc. Rozkład jazdy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:05 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 10 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:50 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 11 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:35 Zagubieni: Zew przeznaczenia (Lost: Destiny Calls); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 03:15 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 1 (Lost 5, ep. 1, Becouse You Left); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Familijna Dwójka - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 1 Rechot chce latać! (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Wangury Wants to Fly); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 06:35 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 15 Barnie Brzuchomówca (The Flintstones ep. Ventriloquist Barney); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 07:05 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 16 Wielka przeprowadzka (The Flintstones ep. The Big Move); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 07:30 Piąty Stadion - odc. 43, Portugalia - Niemcy 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 922; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:25 ,10:05; Pogoda: 9:15, 10:00 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 767 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 768 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:40 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin - Bitwa na czary 2011 12:25 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 10/18 - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Z kamerą i strzelbą do dzikich plemion - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1960; teleturniej 14:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:00 Słowo na niedzielę 15:05 Bitwa na głosy - (1); widowisko 16:50 Nasi rywale; magazyn 17:20 Panorama-flesz 17:25 Piąty Stadion - odc. 43, Portugalia - Niemcy 17:30 Przed meczem 17:35 EURO 2012 - Holania - Dania (studio) 17:50 EURO 2012 - Holandia - Dania 20:00 Po meczu 20:05 Piąty Stadion - odc. 43, Portugalia - Niemcy 20:15 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2011 (1); widowisko 21:10 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2011 (2); widowisko 22:10 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 22:30 Kino relaks - Randki na zlecenie (Beauty and the Briefcase) 82'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010) 24:00 Przed meczem 00:05 EURO 2012 - Holandia - Dania 01:50 Po meczu 01:55 Spadek (Inheritance) 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2005) 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Rzeszów; STEREO 07:45 Innowacyjne podkarpackie - Vegacom, Amtech,; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kalejdoskop studyjny - Odcinek 23; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:27 Bufor Pętla TVP Info 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Magazyn katolicki - Boże Ciało w Rzeszowie,; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:24 Piąty Stadion - odc. 43, Portugalia - Niemcy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 72 (odc. 72); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 43, Portugalia - Niemcy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:16 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 43, Portugalia - Niemcy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:01 Szerokie tory - Policja w Gruzji; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Bez hamulców - Odcinek 18,; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Stacja Rzeszów Główny - Odcinek 23,; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 51 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie - koncert inauguracyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 III Forum Innowacji w Rzeszowie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Aktualności - Wydanie 160; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:54 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 161; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - Bieszczady pozytywnie zakręcone cz. I; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Na wschodzie zmiany - odcinek 3/III; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Piąty Stadion - odc. 43, Portugalia - Niemcy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 14; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Aktualności wieczorne - Wydanie 161; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:09 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 161; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:20 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje; film dokumentalny; reż.:Józef Węgrzyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 72 (odc. 72); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:18 Szerokie tory - Policja w Gruzji; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:46 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:58 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:12 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 72 (odc. 72); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:40 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:07 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:12 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:36 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:02 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:06 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje; film dokumentalny; reż.:Józef Węgrzyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:47 Szerokie tory - Policja w Gruzji; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:43 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:16 Kod dostępu - odc. 14; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:43 Finanse dla ludzi; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (63, 64) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (15, 16) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (62) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (16, 17) - serial animowany 10.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Się kręci na żywo (15) - magazyn kulturalny 11.45 Rozmowy nieoswojone (3, 4) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Dom nie do poznania 8 (213) - reality show 13.50 Sprawa Kramerów - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1979 16.15 Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa - film animowany, USA 2007 18.00 Wydarzenia 18.30 Sport - program informacyjny 18.35 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady - studio 19.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady - sesja kwalifikacyjna 20.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady - studio 20.15 Mr. Deeds - milioner z przypadku - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 22.30 Ława przysięgłych - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 01.15 Byt - horror, USA 1982 03.45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Pan i Pani House (7) - reality show 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej (1619, 1620) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Surowi rodzice (13) - reality show 13.35 X Factor 2 (1/14) - program rozrywkowy 14.55 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7 (1/14) - program rozrywkowy 15.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3 (1/8) - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Julia (110, 111) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (12) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Seks w wielkim mieście - komedia romantyczna, USA 2008 23.00 Sweeney Todd: Demoniczny golibroda z Fleet Street - musical, USA/Wielka Brytania 2007 01.20 Porywacze ciał - horror SF, USA 1993 03.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.15 Arkana magii (594) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.35 Od hitu do świtu (9) - program rozrywkowy 05.54 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.40 mała Czarna 6.25 Marsz Pingwinów - film dok. Francja 7.50 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem 8.35 Heidi i dzieciaki 9.00 Różowa Pantera 11.00 Galileo 12.00 mała Czarna 13.00 Ryzykanci 14.00 Chłopaki z taśmy 14.30 SPORT 17.00 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay 18.00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi smierci 19.00 Galileo 20.00 STOP Drogówka 21.00 Turbulencja II: Strach przed lataniem - film sensacyjny USA, 2000 23.05 Film erotyczny 1.05 Usłysz mój krzyk - film Kanada, Niemcy USA 2007 2.30 TV Market 2.45 To był dzień - program publicystyczny 3.35 To był dzień na świecie 4.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 4.55 Druga strona medalu 4 - Tomasz Gollob - talk show 5.25 Druga strona medalu 4 - Caroline Woźniacki - talk show 5.55 Misja Martyna - extra 6.25 Misja Martyna - extra 7.05 Mango - Telezakupy 9.10 Trauma - serial 10.10 Tajemnice Smallville - serial 11.05 Dwóch i pół - serial 12.35 Niania - serial 13.40 Drużyna - film rodzinny Kanada 1998 15.25 Ulice San Francisco - serial 16.35 Trauma - serial 17.35 Detektyw Monk - serial 19.30 Wimbledon - film komedia, Wielka Brytania/Francja 2004 21.30 Łatwy szmal - film komedia, USA 1990 23.15 Wehikuł czasu - film S - F USA 2002 1.20 Arkana magii - program interaktywny 3.20 Misja Martyna 4.00 Męski Typ 2. Ryszard Kalisz - talk show 4.30 Męski Typ, Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz - talk show 4.50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.00 Muzyczny budzik 6.30 Dyżur 7.00 Z archiwum policji 7.30 Taki jest świat - Pod lupą 8.30 Dzika natura 9.30 Przedziwny świat owadów 10.30 PopCorn TV 11.00 12 miesięcy 12.35 Sabrina i magiczny medalion 14.30 Josephine. azjatycka przygoda 16.30 Trójka uciekinierów 18.30 Yogi - łowca skarbów 19.00 Zwariowane melodie 19.30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego 20.00 Mordercze pszczoły - horror 22.00 Goło i wesoło 22.35 Uniwersalny żołnierz II. braterstwo broni 0.30 Urodzony zwycięzca 2.30 Taki jest świat - Pod lupą 3.30 Zobacz to! TV Polonia 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 445* Do widzenia! Marylka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 446* Popołudnie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 447* Cichy ślub; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 448* Elektryczny pastuch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 449* Tylko lubczyk!; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:10 Wakacje - odc. 2/4 - Tajemnice Atalanty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Załoga Eko - odc. 17 - Opakowania po nawozach i środkach ochrony roślin; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Żuraw i Czapla - cz. 2 - txt. str. 777 54'; film TVP; reż.:Krystyna Krupska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Notacje - Jan Karski. Nie liczono się z Polską; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 80 - Adrenalina - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Holandia (96) Haga; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 483 - Margines błędu; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Siew nadziei 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Szuplewski, Tomasz Królak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Kulturalni PL (92); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 906; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Szansa na Sukces - IRA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Małpi król; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Głęboka woda - odc. 11/13* "Zawód fotoreporter" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Modrzejewska - Początek odc.1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Barbara Horowianka, Marek Bargiełowski, Jan Englert, Hanna Skarżanka, Danuta Wodyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 KFPP Opole - '92 - Muniek Staszczyk - T. Love; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 906; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Małpi król; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Głęboka woda - odc. 11/13* "Zawód fotoreporter"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Modrzejewska - Początek odc.1; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Barbara Horowianka, Marek Bargiełowski, Jan Englert, Hanna Skarżanka, Danuta Wodyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 KFPP Opole - '92 - Muniek Staszczyk - T. Love; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 5.55 Disco Bandżo 7.00 Telezakupy 10.00 Kosmica TV 12.05 Młodzi muszkieterowie - serial/Kanada 2005 13.05 Popcorn TV - program rozrywkowy 13.35 Nieźle kliknięci - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Disco Bandżo 15.30 15.10 do Yumy - western 17.20 Młodzi muszkieterowie - serial/Kanada 2005 18.25 Nie moje życie - thriller 20.15 Arlington Road - thriller 22.35 Strażnicy Alaski - serial 2009 23.30 Akta Dresdena - serial/Kanada 2007 0.30 Korepetycje z seksu - film erotyczny 2.00 Nocny patrol Polsat 2 6.00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 7.35 Tylko miłość 8.35 Tylko miłość 9.25 Tylko miłość 10.25 Tylko miłość 11.20 Tylko miłość 12.15 Pierwsza miłość 13.00 Pierwsza miłość 13.45 Pierwsza miłość 14.30 Pierwsza miłość 15.15 Pierwsza miłość 16.00 Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa - Ryjek 2010 16.55 Oblicza Ameryki 17.35 Taaaka ryba 18.05 Trudne sprawy 19.05 Trudne sprawy 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.45 Tajemnice Kniei 21.15 Hotel 52 22.10 Ludzie Chudego 23.05 Szpilki na Giewoncie 0.00 Synowie 0.30 Mamuśki 1.00 Ewa gotuje 1.35 Się Kręci 2.30 Wydarzenia 3.00 Oblicza Ameryki 3.30 Hotel 52 4.25 Trudne sprawy 5.10 Trudne sprawy Eurosport 8.30 CrossFit. The Box 8.45 Igrzyska Olimpijskie. Razem do Londynu 9.00 Tenis. Pojedynek dnia 10.00 Tenis. Gem, set i Mats 10.30 Tenis. Pojedynek dnia 11.30 KAJAKARSTWO. PŚ, Wielka Brytania 13.00 Kolarstwo. Dauphine Libere, Francja 14.45 Tenis. Gem, set i Mats 15.00 Tenis. French Open, Paryż, Francja 16.00 Tenis. French Open, Paryż, Francja 17.00 Tenis. Gem, set i Mats 17.15 Watts 17.30 BEACH SOCCER. Europejska Liga Beach Soccera, Włochy 18.45 BEACH SOCCER. Europejska Liga Beach Soccera, Włochy 20.00 EURO 2012 20.30 Tenis. French Open, Paryż, Francja 22.00 Sporty walki. Total KO 23.00 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa Europy, Euro 2012 1.00 Tenis. Pojedynek dnia 2.00 Zakończenie programu RÚV 08.00 Materiały dla dzieci 10.30 Hanna Montana 10.53 Przestrzeń (3: 7) 10.55 Grillowany 11.25 Guilding Light 12.45 Życzyć 13.45 Walka o Bessastadir 15.15 Táknmálsfréttir 15.30 EM dzienny 16.00 Euro Football (Holandia - Dania) 18.00 Wiadomości i pogoda 18.20 EM dzienny 18.40 Euro nożnej (Niemcy - Portugalia) 20.40 Wieczorem EM 21.10 Loteryjka 21.20 Przygody Merlina 22.10 W kontaktach z Huckabee 24.00 Przesilenie letnie 01.30 Radio News Stöð 2 07.00 Materiały dla dzieci 10.40 Tasmania 11.05 Superbohaterem Special Task Force 11.30 Szkoła szpieg 12.00 Wielkie nadzieje 13.45 Wspaniali ludzie 14.15 Taniec Polecenia wyszukiwania 15.40 Świat rozrywki 16.25 Sztuka islandzka 16.50 Wyglądać 17.15 Limit Pepsi 18.30 Aktualności 18.49 Sport 18.56 Loteryjka 19.04 Wybór weekendy - Drones 19.29 Pogoda 19.35 Przedpokój powitalny w USA 20.20 Ramona i Beezus 22.05 The Death and Life of Bobby Z 23.40 Julia 02.00 Na służbie i na jawie 03.25 Ostatni dom po lewej 05.10 Świat rozrywki 05.50 Aktualności Omega Kristileg Sjónvarpsstöð 15.00 Izrael dzisiaj 20.00 Tomorrow's World 20.30 La Luz (Light) 21.00 Time for Hope 21.30 John Osteen 22.00 Skuteczne życie 22.30 Helpline 23.30 Michael Rood 24.00 Film SkjárEinn 12.50 Dr. Phil 14.15 Got to Dance 15.05 Kuchnia prawda 15.25 The Firm 16.15 Franklin & Bash 17.05 The Biggest Loser 18.35 Necessary Roughness 19.25 Minute To Win It 20.10 The Bachelor 21.40 Teen Wolf 22.30 Olivia Lee: Dirty, Sexy, Funny 22.55 Kill the Irishman 00.45 Summer in Genova ÍNN 20.00 Hrafnaþing 21.00 Sadzonka 21.30 Czarne języczki 22.00 Björn Bjarnason 22.30 Informatyka i technologia 23.00 Fiskikóngurinn 23.30 Lato polowanie